Small Town In A NewWorld
by MadNinjaarmy
Summary: A small town is sent to the world of monster girl encyclopedia


**Chapter 1**

Nowhere is a town in the meddle of well, nowhere and like a lot of towns like that nothing ever happened there, at less tell the event.

Jonny, Mike, Ericka and Zack Sat on top of the Hallow eve a dive with a Halloween theme that had a little bit of everything. The owner Al (Alice) let them hang out on the roof for taste tasting her newest creations. "Here's to another kind of ok summer." Jonny said as he held up a bottle of Hallow soda. One of the many drinks made by Alice.

"Don't you mean another summer of nothing?" Mike said as pick up a soda from a cooler. It was a new one and had a color that no one was sure of. Mike eyed it but that was what you get from Alice when she was make new foods. "And to another 200 or something boring days of school." Zack said

"Or another lame year here in lamest town ever" said Mike as he toke a sip of soda. Zack grabbed a bacon n cheezy fry (another of hollow eve's foods) and tuned to Mike, "It not that bad it in the top 5 but not number 1."

Jonny lot out a loud laugh and pick up his sesame chick sandwich. "Yeah at less number two on the least."

"I think -1 is more like it" said Ericka as she pick up her s' mores sake.

They all bursts out in laughter at that. The four friends have known each other and been neighbors as far back as they can remember, and knew nothing happen in the sleepy town of Nowhere just lot of nothing but something about to happen.

As the four teens laughed and ate they did not notes a figure walked paste. The mystery woman was dressed in something that was sexy goth. Think thigh high boots that had a spiked hills, lather mine skirt that barely covered her ass and a corset that look to small for breasts that big. A red clock completed the look.

She moved toured center of town not saying a word but moved with purpose. The center of the town was near city hall and the Police station. Officer Darrick Roll and Mal Frost exited the Hooks Diner with their food and back to their crosser as they had another argument. "No I 'am telling you Roswell was covered up" said Mal as they walk. "Yeah yeah like the moon landing and JFK was shot with a magic built said Darrick."

"He was! It was made by the Freemason's!" Mal replied with an irritated voice. "I read it on a blog called All Seeing eyes. It got all kinds conspiracy stuff on it." Mal said and turned to him. "You need keep open mind." Mal open her moth to say something but Darrick interrupted her. "Your not are not going to say that line from X-files are you." Mal gave him the finger and said no but he did not buy it.

While their argument continued the figure arrived at the very center town. The center of the town of Nowhere was a roundabout with a stone that was part of the first house every built in town by the people who settled here. She held up a pendent attached to a sliver chain with a gem in the center. The stranger smiled as the gem glowed when she approach the roundabout.

"Hey who is that" Mal ask Darrick as she spotted the mystery girl? "Are you kidding me, how could I not?"

Mal just gave him a look. "What she's hot I mean Victory Secrets hot, Sport Illustrated Swim suit or". Mal rolled her eyes and said "Will you shut up I get it!" she paused. "Is she from here?" Mal had only been in Nowhere for six months and saw the town as the type were everyone knew each other. Darrick looked at Mal to say "No way," Darrick said "I would of notice some that look like that." He looked away from Mal and back to the stranger but she was not there. "Hey were did she go?" Mal looked at where she was. "Huh she was just here. That wired. We should still see her."

Darrick looked around "That's odd". Mal turned to him. "You know what?" Darrick tolled Mal "She is not an alien."

The mystery girl appeared outside of town walking out of a mass of shadow and smoke. She pulled back her hood to revel a pretty face with full lips, white hair and red eyes. Black horns covered from the back of her hair and a pair of white wing and tail came from behind her. She grinned.

"I have arrived my minions .It is done!" The woman said in a dramatic voice as she threw up her arms.

After she said that someone spoke from the shadows. "Don't be so overdramatic Winnie" and with that four women appeared out the forest. One was had horns wing a till and body like the Winnie but her hair was Red and the wings and till were black. She wore an armored bikini top and and bottom lined with fur Gauntlets, Rerebraces, Pauldrons, Faulds and armored high heel boots. She had a long sword at her hip. Another was in very reviling suit of armor that showed off her body. Also held her head in her hands. The headless body put it head back on and spoke. "Has all gone well princess?" Winnie smiled. "Yes KMay and I can be dramatic as I wont to Aally!"

Ally just let out a short laugh, saying "Don't get your thong in a not. I was just testing you." The third member of the group turn to Winnie. "I believe we should get stared. The longer we wat the more likely we will run in to trouble." She was the tallest of them and had tiger like fur that went up to her elbows and knees as well as ears and wore a lather armor bikini.

Furth member feet didn't touch the grand so she floated her leader and said "KaMai isy making a good point we should rap this up." Winnie look turned her. May was odd for a lich. Dressed like most leaches, which meant that she was naked under her clock. Her hair was in a long ponytail that went past her ass and stopped at her knees and held in place with long nedlesneedles. May had silver bands on her rest and ankles that held magic gems. There were white ribbons raced around her arms and legs marked with runes in cracked ink and her body was covered in tattoos. That's was not what made her odd. What made her odd was she a grin on her face. Liches were normally emotion less but she found a way to tap into her emotion.

"Your right let start this little experiment."

The four friends walk down the street still telling bad jokes, when Ericka looked up and said "Did the moon turd red?" All of them look up then. "What going on?" asked Zack. Jonny narrowed his eyes as he look at the sky. "It more than that there some kind of energy up there." It look like rippling air as he stared at the sky. In a blink the sky was different. "Um" began Mike "did just go from late at night to the middle of the day?" The sun hung high in the sky as all around Nowhere people lift their homes in confusion.


End file.
